The New Traveler
by Number-ONE-Phsyco
Summary: Mark and Courtney have to train a new traveler with help of a few old friends.
1. Chapter 1

"But i don't like the monkey!"cried Daniel, waking up Justin across the room."Daniel!Just go back to sleep!"yelled Justin. "Sorry...nightmare..."said Daniel innocently. It's alright Danny. Just dont do it again.""Okay."

The next morining in English, Daniel wasn't paying any attention to Mr. Klap. He was too busy staring at Courtney. Courtney Chetwynde was strong, athletic, smart, and not to mention the most beautiful thing Daniel had ever seen.There was only one problem. Courtney had a boyfriend.And that boyfriend was Mark Dimond. Mrk was a huge, strong senior and staring at Daniel with a look of sadness and sympathy. Dniel stopped staring at Courtney and finished class. After class, Mark caught up with Daniel.

"Hey Danny-boy! How are ya?""Fine."Daniel replied flatly feeling again like the little Freshman he was."Caught ya starin' at my girl in class by the way." said Mark with a smile on his face. Daniel started to sweat."And i want you to know that it's ok."

Whoa! Hold up. Did a big tough guy just say that a weak little geek could stare at his girlfriend?"I used to be just like you...nerdy, geeky, and just a little bit too smart."said Mark. "Really?" asked Daniel. "Yeah,that is, untill my friend Loor trained me.""Do I know her?sked Daniel. "Just meet me and Courtney at the flagpole after school. There is something i need to show you."

For the rest of the day Daniel's mind was racing."What does he want to show me? A gun? Drugs?"He asked himself. After school, Daniel stared toward the flagpole. He saw Mark and Courtney huddled together holding something. "It;s a gun!" cried Daniel to himself."Hey Danny-boy! Come here!" yelled Mark. Daniel obeyed like a trained puppy.


	2. The first ride

"Follow us." Said Courtney and she started walking down the street. Again, Daniel obeyed. When they reached their destination, Daniel's heart sank. They were already climbing over te wall that surrounded the old Sherwood house. Courtney saw his face and and laughed. "Don't worry. It isnt haunted." Daniel wanted to believe her. The second they entered the house, two giant black dogs came came flying toward them. Courtney pulled out a small silver can that looked like pepper spray. It wasn't. When Courtney sprayed the can there was a loud FUM! Followed by a sickening thud. Daniel looked to see one of the dogs laying on the ground, motionless. One down, one to go. Courtney sprayed the other dog It was safe…for now. Mark and Courtney started down into what was most likely the basement. "Now Danny-boy…" said Mark "I want you to go through that door and yell Zadaa. Okay?" " Okay." Wat til we come. Don't move." Daniel went through the door. "Zadaa!" he yelled. Light started to come from a tunnel Daniel hadnt noticed. There was a sweet jumble of otes that grew louder as the light came closer. Daniel felt a slight tug. That tug got stronger. And stronger. Soon there was no way Daniel could ever get out. "HELP!" he yelled. "I'M BEING SUCKED IN!" Nobody answered. Within seconds, Daniel was floating on a cushion of air. He looked to his side and saw stars. "Its just a dream.." he told himself. The musical notes got louder. The next thing he knew he was ina dark underground cavern. The notes came again and two people landed on top of him. "OWW!" screamed Daniel" Now tell me what the heck is going on!" "We are going to introduce you to some old friends." Courtney chuckled. "What are their names?" asked Daniel. He sounded so innocent. "Well there's Bobby, Aja, Loor, Alder and Siry."answered Mark. " Oh , Welcome to the team." Said Courtney.


	3. Spader

The thre of them, led by Mark, started to climb up a nearby wall that had footholes and handles. Daniel looked into a crack and saw two yellow eyes floating in the darkness. He started to climb faster, nearly passing Mark and Courtney. Suddenly, they were showered with light. "Hobey mates!" said a voice from the opening. "Took ya long enough!" "Sorry Spader." Said Courtney. "We had to get the new guy to trust us." "It's alright." Said Spader. "I'm alriht as long as you guys are alive." They climbed out of the hole. What Daniel saw made him lose his breath. Right in front of him was a massive, underground waterfall! Daniel shooke it off and turned to get a good look at Spader. jHe was a tall, semi-muscular, tan skinned man. He had shoulder length hair and looked to be about 18 years old. He had a slight asian lok to his eyes. He was looking at Daniel with a gron on his face. It was kind of creepy. Daniel held out his hand to shake Spader's. Instead of taking it, Spader grabbed Daniel in a huge bearhug. "Hobey! I've heard so much about you." Daniel didn't know what to say so he simply replied: " Can you tell me whats going on?" " You mean they havent told you yet?" "No." Daniel replied snottily. " Well lets get to Xauhxu and Bobby will explain everything." Said Spader.


	4. Bobby

"Pendragon

"Pendragon!" yelled Spader when they reached the hut.

"Yeah?" replied a voice Daniel was guessing belonged to the guy named Bobby.

Bobby stepped out of the hut. He was tan skinned (like everyone else) and had brown hair that came down to his ears. Daniel could tell he was an important guy just by the way he stood there.

" We have a newcomer here. Fresh off the territory." Said Spader.

"Cool." Said Bobby. "Where are they from?"

"Second Earth." Replied Spader. "Just like you."

"After dinner tell the kid to go to the hut furthest south."

"Yes sir." Said Spader.

Oh yeah. You had to show this guy some respect. And apperently him and Daniel came from the same place. Bobby seemed like a nice guy. At dinner everyone introduced themselves to Daniel. Bobby didn't. So much for the whole him being a nice guy thing.

After dinner Daniel went to the hut he was told to go to. When he got inside, Daniel was wrapped in a huge hug.

"Uh..Hi?" said Daniel, feeling akward.

"Yo." Said Bobby as he let go of Daniel.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" pleaded Daniel.

"I could tell you, or I could show you." Said Bobby mysteriously.

"No! I'm tired of being led around like a puppy on a leash!" yelled Daniel.He was tired of not knowing what was going on. He had cooperated so far but now was the time for answers.

"I understand, Daniel. I went through the same thing you did." Said Bobby. "That's why I'm giving you a little homework assignment."

"Huh? Homework?"

"Yep." Said Bobby. "Reading homework. You're going to read my journals from when I was your age. It will explain so much."

Sorry I had to cut it short. I have to go to bed. R&R please! Is the format and spacing any better?


End file.
